


Avengers Assemble

by aceofhearts88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, blowjob, inspired writing after seeing that traumatizing trailer, the rest of the gang is around as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We both made mistakes, and it got a lot of people hurt, but we can fix this. The two of us together."</p><p>"Together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Assemble

Steve waited in the shadows until he was sure Vision and Natasha had left in the car far enough that there was no chance they could see him, and only then did he speak up, "We need to talk."  
Tony jumped and whirled around, one finger already on the watch again that would call the suit to life while he stared at him in total shock, but Steve held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm alone, no uniform, no shield. Just me." He said, raising his other hand as well, showing how defenseless he was, Tony's reaction was imminent, dropping his hand away from the watch, he furrowed his brows in confusion and then shot a hectic look around them. But Steve hadn't chosen the back entrance of Stark Tower for nothing, it was hidden from the public eye.

Nevertheless Tony was striding over to him in the next second, grabbing his hand and pushing him through the backdoor of the tower with a paranoid look over his shoulder down the driveway.  
"Have you lost your mind? Do you not know what they will do if they catch you, Steve?" He snarled as he slammed the door shut and then pushed Steve against the wall right next to it with both hands splayed over his chest.

"I know, okay, but it's worth it." Steve admitted, looking down at those so bright brown eyes, so close to him for the first time in weeks.  
"Worth it? Worth it for what? The thrill of New York for an hour? Nothing is worth it for you to end up in the Raft, they're gonna pull you apart there." Tony's voice, shrill and loud, only increased with every word, "Where is your goddamn team, aren't they supposed to have your back?"

"I got you."

"Fucking hell, Rogers," Tony snarled some more and wrenched himself away, dragging one hand down his face and the other through his hair, he paced around some rounds in the small entrance room, "I can't believe this is happening, you've gone insane."  
"I needed to see you." Steve argued, his voice only a whisper, and Tony froze with his back to him, and Steve decided to push on, "I can't fight you anymore."

Tony slowly turned around, his face unreadable, until he lurched forward suddenly, slammed Steve's shoulders against the wall and crashed his lips to Steve's, who hungrily kissed back. All clashing teeth and groping hands, until it was Tony again, who shoved Steve into the waiting elevator.  
"Friday, penthouse, privacy protocol." He panted and then dove right back in.

Steve threw his head back when his back hit the elevator wall, clutching at Tony's waist while the dark haired man nearly ripped the simple white shirt out from under Steve's jeans. And both of them gasped out in pure want and need when Tony's hand slipped under cotton fabric and roamed over soft skin. Tony pressed himself closer, hands moving onto Steve's back and pulling him against his own body while his lips kissed a hot path down Steve's neck.

"Tell me you want this." Tony stopped just long enough to breathe those words hotly against Steve's neck while the elevator shot them up to where no one would be able to disturb them.  
"Yes." Steve gasped out, hips moving on their own accord and the blond hissed when Tony slipped the fingers of one hand under the waistband of his jeans, digging fingernails into skin.

The elevator came to a stop in the next moment and Tony pulled his hands back again, resulting in a long whine leaving Steve's lips, but Tony simply smirked and held out a hand.  
"Come with me." Three simple words and Steve didn't hesitate for a second anymore, grabbing Tony's hand he let himself be guided down the familiar corridor into the even more familiar bedroom.

He hit the mattress with a thump, Tony being on him in the next blink of an eye and then the real fun only began. Jackets and shirts came off, thrown blindly somewhere into the room as they had only eyes for each other, hands roaming over chests, scratching over skin, clasping at shoulders. Lips brushing over every inch of skin, teeth grazing over exposed throats and collarbones. Tony sank his teeth into the crook of Steve's neck, where just four weeks go, his repulsor would have hit in a near full blast if Barnes hadn't pushed him out of the way in time.

Barnes....

The thought had Tony pulling back and Steve blinking up at him in dazed confusion, blue eyes wide and swimming with pure raw lust.  
"Your little crew is not going to storm my tower in ten minutes?" He asked, needed to know, needed to hear that no one would take Steve from him too quickly again. Steve needed a moment to work the words past his red bitten lips.  
"No, they don't know I'm here." He answered and then groaned when Tony moved to straddle him, pressing down on his already rock hard cock, hands spread out over his trembling stomach.

"They won't come looking?" God, how much he needed to hear it, that Steve was his, just for today, just for this one night maybe, his again.  
"Bucky and Clint...not talking...to me right now. Sam is busy." Steve panted out, head thrown back into the pillows when Tony dragged his hands roughly down to the waistband of those horrendously black skinny jeans, popping the button in one smooth movement.

"Good, because right now, you're mine. And only mine."

"Yours." Steve echoed back and then arched his back when Tony eased the zipper down before he slid down the bed again until he could tug those awful pants off of Steve.  
"You're never going to let Barton do the clothes shopping again.” Tony huffed when he had finally pulled both legs free of clinging black fabric, dropping the pants next to the bed, but before Steve could have corrected him and told him that it was his own idea, Tony was kissing a path up the inside of left thighs and Steve's mind blanked out.

His briefs were gone in the next moment and then Steve was crying out, hands clawing at the sheets as Tony swallowed him down to the root without any warning. Tony looked up at him through hooded eyes and sucked, and Steve couldn't look away. Couldn't look away from Tony watching him as he bopped up and down his cock. Couldn't look away how instead of pinning his hips to the bed as all the other times before, Tony shoved a hand below Steve's thigh to encourage him to move.

It was desperate, every moment, every gasp, every thrust laced with the longing and need to get more, filled with the fear of losing this again. Steve could feel it building up, eyes falling shut, his hips stuttering in their thrusts, and then Tony reached up and intertwined their fingers and squeezed. And Steve was falling over the edge, screaming out the relief, his heart was home.

And this was only round one anyway.

\--

Lying next to each other in post-orgasmic bliss felt like a dream come true and Steve closed his eyes to enjoy every last second of it, Tony's hands slipping into his between their shower warmed bodies.  
"What happened that Barnes and Barton aren't talking to you?" Tony broke the silence after a few minutes and Steve bit his lips, tried to suppress the shiver that ran over his entire body upon the memory.

But his body betrayed him and twitched, Tony felt it and let go of his hand, rolling upon his side in the next moment and pulling the sheets over them, Steve let his eyes flicker open. Brown eyes looked up into blue eyes and gone was the pain, gone was the anger, gone was the hurt.  
"Hydra got Clint." He started explaining after taking a deep breath, Tony propped himself up on one arm and hovered over him, eyes widened in shock, "We got him out, he's...okay, but it was a close call. Bucky wanted me to call for help, but I didn't listen to him, went in on my own and it resulted in Clint being hurt really bad. Bucky was...angry, screamed at me for hours while they treated Clint, he hasn't spoken a single word to me since, has barely looked at me."

"I would have come." Tony spoke up, resting his unoccupied hand on Steve's chest, right over his heart, "Without a doubt, I would have come if you had called."  
"I should have, should have stopped being so fucking stubborn for once. I nearly got Clint killed." Steve blew out in frustration and closed his eyes again, pulling up a hand to cover his face.  
"How long ago?" Tony wanted to know and leaned over to kiss every single one of Steve's fingers.  
"Ten days, we pulled Clint out of the hospital two days later. Government got too close." Steve recited from memory, everything still mashed together in a hurricane of fight and flight.

"How serious is it?" Tony pushed on and Steve sighed, letting his hand drop down again, answering in a tired voice, "Bucky isn't letting me see him, I don't know. Sam says he's got it under control, but...” he let that sentence run out.  
"I can help. The tower has..." Tony offered, ducking down to press his forehead against Steve's, leaning into the touch when Steve slipped both arms around his waist. "They'll find us here." He interrupted him with blue eyes falling shut.

"Not if I won't let them." Tony clarified and Steve's eyes shot open again, lips falling apart for a breathless whisper, "Tony..."  
"No, listen to me, just this once, please. I fucked up. I got scared, I was a mess after Ultron and I really believed in the Accords. I thought this was the right way to stop something like that from ever happening again. But I made a mistake." Tony was almost rambling, pushing a hand through his hair and Steve frowned, "A mistake?"

"I let Ross come too close. He found Bruce." Tony confessed and everything in Steve threatened to turn to ice cold bricks. He made to push himself off the bed, "Bruce? Fuck, is he okay?" but Tony pushed him back down again, soothing hands down his chest in a comforting gesture.  
"T'challa got to him in time and managed to warn him, he got away. Vision and Natasha are on their way to lure Ross to a fake trail now." Tony explained in such a calm tone that Steve was reassured immediately, Tony would have never looked so calm if Bruce was in any imminent danger.

But that brought up the question on how it could have gotten there...

"Ross used you to get to Bruce?" Steve guessed and above him, Tony's face darkened in fury, but no longer anger directed at Steve and the difference almost made Steve dizzy.  
"Yeah, among other things. I thought I had understood him, I thought I read him right, but he is up to something and I basically helped him get an army of villains." Tony bit out and Steve pressed his hands stronger against the small of his back, reminded him where he was and with whom.

"Your intentions were good, you wanted to do the right thing." Steve told him and Tony pulled his lips up into a crooked grin, "Not exactly your response until now,” he reminded Steve of what words had fallen between them.  
"No.” Steve agreed easily, “But I was wrong, too. In so many ways, I fucked up way worse than you ever could." He pointed out, his voice losing all strength, slipping into the purely exhausted drawling accent of his childhood that nowadays never really showed up anymore.

"Steve, you know that isn't right."

"No, don't, please don't try. All I could think of was Bucky, and in the process I hurt so many people, including him most of all. And if Clint hadn't gotten through to him, who knows what could have happened. And I hurt you, I hurt you and you only wanted to do the right thing." Steve babbled and then found himself unable to look away when Tony moved to straddle his hips, cupping his face in both hands and his eyes, his beautiful warm eyes, so full of emotions, were looking down at him and only him.

"I hurt you as well." Tony said and stroked his thumbs over Steve's cheeks, but Steve shook his head. "You didn't divide the Avengers. You weren't forcing people to choose a side,” he croaked out and Tony's comeback was quick, "No, that was both of us.

"We fucked up everything." Steve felt close to tears, his throat choked up, his voice so thin, he had never looked back, he had always pushed on, he had always ignored everything his heart had tried to tell him. The only person who had managed to still get any reaction out of him that wasn't associated with Captain America had been Bucky, and then Steve had gone and nearly managed to rip his heart out as well. And then he had watched how his best friend had silently cried over Clint's unconscious body in the hospital, and all he had been able to think of was the thousand different ways in which he had lost Tony forever. Slipping his hands off Tony's back, he tried to hide behind them.

"No, not everything. We're still here, Steve, we haven't lost each other." Tony's voice was warm, sheltering, soothing and it hit Steve right where he thought he would never feel something again.  
"I thought I had. I thought I had lost you." He whispered, but Tony was right there, pushed the hands away from his face and leaned down for a soft kiss before pulling away again.  
"You didn't, I'm here. We both made mistakes, and it got a lot of people hurt, but we can fix this. The two of us together." Tony said and Steve nodded, intertwining their hands.

"Together."

\--

They talked and kissed through the night. Talked about what had gone wrong. Talked for the first time about what they thought about the registration act, no raised voices, no prying eyes, no pressure from a thousand responsibilities weighing their shoulders down. Just the two of them, in one bed, hands fanning over exposed skin, light warm touches while they bared their souls to each other all over again.

They didn't forgive each other, not yet, they both knew there was time. Time for forgiveness when there was a future to look forward to, but that future had to be saved first. 

They hatched a plan, because in the end that was what they did best, find the strength and a way to move on, to take what had gone wrong and fix it. Find the weak spots and turn them into strengths, work around the rules until there was an exit.

The world might believe that Captain America and Iron Man were caught in a superhero war and maybe it was better for them if that image continued for now. Their plan would certainly profit from it.

But Steve Rogers and Tony Stark knew the truth, there was no war between them anymore, they needed to take it somewhere else. Together.

\--

In the morning, wrapped around each other under the blankets, Steve was woken by the buzzing of his phone and it almost physically hurt to pull himself out from under Tony to reach for his pants. But when he took a look at the number on the display, he froze in surprise, and behind him Tony slowly stirred awake.

"Yeah?" He answered, leaning back against the headboard and smiling down at Tony when the smaller man moved his head back upon his stomach, arm falling back around his hips.  
"Where are you?" came the growled question from the other end of the line, Steve's heart stuttering for a moment upon the worry in that so familiar voice he hadn't heard in days.  
"I'm...I have to do some things." Steve evaded and Tony popped open one eye, raised an eyebrow and poked Steve in the stomach for his horrible lying skills.

Bucky snorted, "Sure, whatever. We need you back here. You know, your team?" Steve winced upon the anger in his best friend's voice, but then Bucky sighed and all hard edged fury seemed to drain from him, "Steve, we really need you here."  
"How is Clint doing?" Steve asked the dreaded question and he felt how Tony propped himself up as well, watching his face now.  
"Better, he woke up, but I still..." and Bucky broke off and Steve could almost picture him with bitten lips and concerned blue eyes.

"What if I get help for him? Real help, without them being able to catch us." He offered and looked down into Tony's smiling eyes, Bucky gasped, "Steve..."  
"Yeah, I went to him. We talked. Listen, Buck, I'm gonna let this be your call, but I think we can fix this whole stupid war if you trust me right now." He was begging, there was no denying it, but Steve was so tired, so exhausted, physically and emotionally. He knew he couldn't fight another day against the people who were his friends.

"Okay."

\--

"How long?" Tony asked when the Quinjet was up in the air and on its way to Virginia where Steve and his team had holed themselves up, Steve looked over to him from the co-pilot's seat, "The thing between Barnes and Barton, how long?"  
"Few weeks." Steve replied before going right back to biting down his fingernails, an ugly habit he didn't even know when he had picked up, maybe around the same time when he had started thinking that fighting a war against the man he loved was worth almost losing everything over.

"Hey." Tony called his attention and focus back to the present, "I'm here. Not going anywhere, we're going to fix it, Steve." A promise, spoken by soft lips and warm brown eyes that Steve had missed so much."Yeah, we will." He agreed and looked ahead again, "We'll fix it."

Tony landed the detection protected jet in a clearing not far from the cottage that had once been one of Clint's safe-houses, they made the rest of the path on foot, and Steve wasn't too surprised when he felt eyes on himself the second they had left the jet. Tony had to feel it, too, but masked it incredibly well.

Sam was waiting for them on the doorstep of the front door and he reserved the first glare for Steve who winced, trying not to think of how Sam must have felt when he had realized that Steve had gone and vanished while he had been out to get provisions.  
"Stark." Sam greeted Tony with way less heat in his gentle eyes, voice completely neutral and Tony nodded to him.

"Where are the others?" Steve wanted to know as they still stood awkwardly outside the door, Sam looked back to him, "Scott's on watch duty. Wanda is with Clint and Buck..."  
"Is right here," came the the answer from behind them and it was Steve who jumped and whirled around while Tony remained calm and slowly turned around, "Stark."  
"Barnes." Tony replied and they looked at each other for a long moment. Tony, well rested, in clean pants and leather jacket. Bucky, looking dead tired, long shadows under his eyes, torn jeans and the equally damaged combat jacket.

"There is rain coming, if we want to move, we should do it now." Bucky announced to break the silence and shoved past them, brushing his shoulder against Steve's intentionally. He led them and more importantly led Tony to the back of the cottage where the master bedroom had once been. But now Clint was propped up on the bed, shivering slightly under the head of blankets while Wanda was sitting cross-legged in an armchair in the corner, looking up when they entered the room.

Tony froze one step behind the door, Steve right at his back, while Bucky moved over to the bed and Sam sat down on the chair by the windows. The archer's eyes flickered open when the mattress dipped down with Bucky's weight. Clint caught sight of Tony and winced, hands struggling to reach for the man kneeling on the bed next to him, "Stark...why is...." Bucky grabbed his hands and squeezed, "Shh, it's okay. He's here to help."

"What did they do to him?" Tony whispered, leaning just that little bit back to feel Steve's chest behind him, if anyone was surprised by it, no one showed it. It was Sam who answered as they all more or less watched how Bucky soothed the stress from Clint's face again, talking quietly to him, "They have an enhanced with mind tricks."

"Loki...shit. Listen, guys, I know none of you trust me right now, but I swear I came here to help Clint. Steve and I...we have a plan to fix all of this, and we'll explain, just not here." Tony got out with the truth, Wanda looked to Sam, who looked to Bucky, who looked to Steve.  
"We already started packing." Bucky answered and Steve let out a breath he hadn't even been aware to be holding.

They would fix this.

\--

Four weeks later

\--

"Target on the move."

"Copy that, Ant Man. Avengers, get ready to move out." Steve whispered into the comm and swatted at the hand that kept on poking his butt. Grumbling when it happened again a few seconds later, he grabbed the gauntlet and turned his eyes away from the dock to look at the man smirking next to him, "I am trying to concentrate."  
"Mmh, me too. Concentrating hard on all the things I'm gonna do to that ass later." Tony drawled, reaching out to pinch Steve's butt between two metal fingers, Steve gaped at him.

"Wow."

Both of their eyes widened upon that quiet voice over the comms in their ear, and Steve took a real deep breath before dropping his head against the container wall.  
"It's always traumatizing when you realize Mum and Dad have a way too healthy sex life." Sam threw his five cents in as well, "But at least they keep it behind closed doors. Isn't that right, Winter?"

"One time, Falcon, one fucking time. And we were still wearing pants." Bucky growled and through his line you could hear Clint snicker as well.  
"One of you was wearing pants! One of you!" Rhodey hit back with the same affronted voice Sam had used before him. Tony was laughing, and somewhere behind the embarrassed 70% of his mind Steve was admiring just how easily the team had found together again.

"Can we maybe try and focus on the mission instead of terrorizing the new kid?" He asked into the round and gave Tony a hip check.  
"You two started it." Bucky and Clint spoke up at the same time and then grunted when what Steve at least hoped Natasha slapped both of them into being quiet.  
"I'm sorry, Pete." Tony apologized into the private channel and then grinned over whatever Peter responded with, but then footsteps sounded on the dock street and everyone jumped to attention.

"You ready for this?" Steve wanted to know quietly and Tony squeezed his hand briefly, "I am.", they smiled at each other before Steve made the call.

"Buck, you're on."

\--

From their position they had the best view on how Bucky dropped down from the crane into a low crouch on the ground a few feet in front of the the two men walking down the dock.  
"Good evening, gentlemen." He grinned as he slowly stood up again, no guns, his hands empty, there was no reason to, with a whole team at his back and especially Hawkeye following every single move from right above him, Bucky had no reason to be tensed for attack.

Ross and Zemo drew their weapons but Bucky smiled, "You didn't really think I would show up here alone, now, did you?" Bucky had barely finished his little sarcastic remark before Natasha and Clint roped themselves down on either side of him and Sam and Rhodey touched down behind both men. Zemo and Ross turned back to back, eyes flickering back and forth between them.  
"Stand down, General." Rhodey spoke through the speakers of the War Machine suit and Ross frowned at him.

Wanda and Vision appeared in front of the exit route in the east, softly touching down on the ground with barely any sound, blank pokerfaces focused on both men who got more nervous by the second.  
"T'Challa, it's time." Tony called out quietly and they watched how the container doors to Bucky's and Clint's left flew open and Black Panther led the dazed, cuffed and still red eyed Crossbones out and towards General Ross and Baron Zemo.

Ross's eyes widened while Zemo looked unimpressed, Tony and Steve could see everything. Scott let himself grow back to his human size next to Sam, revealing a pair of boarding tickets for the ship docked at the end of the pier. A ship that would have brought both men to Argentina.  
"Show time." Tony chuckled and grabbed the back of the shield harness to take Steve up into the air behind the wall of containers.

"What is going on here? This is an outrage!" Ross started yelling below them and Steve rolled his eyes, Tony and Peter, crouched on the edge, chuckled, "Where is Stark?"  
"Oh, darling, he is begging for me, how can we let him wait any longer." Tony turned his pleading wide eyes up to Steve who bit his lips to keep from laughing out loud.  
"Well, if he wants you that badly, we just can't." He grinned right back and between them Peter gagged.

"You two are disgusting...ah!" A yelp falling from his lips when Tony and Steve pushed him over the edge, before Tony let the suit assemble around his face and dropped down with Steve as well. 

The three of them hit the ground at the same time, three figures crouched low with one fist against the cold hard ground as their heads slowly rose up, successfully having concluded their superhero circle around the two men who had played them all. Slowly they straightened and Steve and Tony stepped forward to get Peter behind them, shielding him from the hungry look in Ross's eyes.

"Your game is over, General. You're under arrest." Tony said, voice hard and cold as Ross narrowed his eyes at him, once the suit had revealed his face again, Tony glared right back.  
"Who do you think you are to have the authority to treat me like this! I should have put a bullet in you months ago!" Ross snarled, clicked the safety off on his gun and Tony sent a look over to Steve, "Darling, do you want to do the honors?" Steve smiled right back at him and made one step forward, blue eyes glaring a hole through Ross's thick head.

"Avengers Assemble."

And Steve's call was answered from all around.

One team.


End file.
